


Dance With Me

by phanipiel (Klaine_Lover)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, mentions of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/phanipiel
Summary: Based on otp-imagines-cult's prompt: Imagine your OTP at a big party. Person A keeps asking Person B to come dance with them, but Person B is nervous and keeps declining. Finally, Person B says yes. But mere seconds after the pair goes out there, slow dance music comes on.
Or Phil really wants to dance with Dan, but Dan keeps turning him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm writing again. I have a month long break until the next semester so I have lots of time. I'm also taking creative writing this winter, so I should be able to keep writing fanfic throughout the semester (maybe).

Dan doesn’t know why he agreed to come to this party. He knew he’d just sit in the corner doing nothing, but Phil insisted. “These are your friends, Dan” he had said. It still didn’t matter. Dan was still going to avoid everyone. At least Phil decided to stick with Dan so he wasn’t by himself. Or it would have been fine if Phil didn’t keep asking him to dance. The first few times Dan just brushed it off with “Maybe later,” but that wouldn’t work much longer.

 

“Hey, Phil,” Dan started, “could you get me another beer?”

 

“Sure,” Phil replied and stood up to get the drink.

 

Phil didn’t show it, but he was slightly disappointed. He really wanted to go to this part, because they didn’t get to see their friends very often. He was finally able to get Dan to come with him when he offered to get all the packages in the morning for a month. For some God forsaken reason, deliveries always arrived at the ass crack of dawn. Now they were at the party, and Dan was being anti-social as ever. Phil really shouldn’t have been surprised. He didn’t want Dan to feel lonely, so he stuck by his side. Phil wanted Dan to actually do something, so he offered him to dance. Dan turned him down each time. The music was pretty good and Phil really wanted to dance, and it would be better if Dan joined him.

 

It was obvious Dan would rather be home right now. Phil was going to give him an ultimatum if they were both going to get what they wanted.

 

When Phil returned to Dan, he handed him another can of beer.

 

“So how about this,” Phil began as Dan popped the tab open, “one dance and then we’ll go home?”

 

Dan took a sip of the beer. “We don’t have to go. You really wanted to come here, and you haven’t spoken to anyone. You’ve just hung out with me the whole time.”

 

“Dan, you obviously don’t want to be here. There’s no point for both of us to be here if you don’t want to.”

 

“O.K. fine, but why do you want to dance with me so bad? You could literally ask anyone here, and there’s a 105% chance they’d say yes,” Dan said.

 

“What? I can’t dance with my best friend? We’ve danced together before. We’ve danced together in front of our friends before. Will you please just come dance?” Phil pleaded.

 

Dan tipped his can back and finished the beer. He grabbed Phil’s wrist and stood up.

 

“Alright, let’s show these losers how it’s done,” Dan stated.

 

Phil glared at his friend, but it quickly turned into a smile. He pulled Dan towards the center of the room. Once they reached the area most people were dancing, Dan let go of Phil’s wrist. He was going to start moving, but the music switched over to a slow song.

 

Dan groaned, “Seriously?”

 

“Come on, Dan,” Phil chuckled and placed his hands on Dan’s hips. He pulled his friend a little closer.

 

Dan draped his arms on Phil’s shoulders. He liked being about the same height as Phil. He smiled a little, and they started stepping side to side. Phil smiled back.

 

Even though he was smiling, Dan was kind of freaking out on the inside. This is why he didn’t want to dance with Phil. Not that long ago, Dan realized his feelings for Phil were more than platonic. Dan didn’t know if he could control himself while being this close to Phil. He wasn’t drunk, but he was slightly tipsy from the few beers he had.

 

Phil hadn’t expected the song to be slow, but it would probably help him. It wasn’t too long ago when he realized he had romantic feelings for his best friend. Phil had decided he was going to do something about it. Even if it turned out that didn’t reciprocate his feelings, they’d still be best friends. Yeah, it’d hurt, but it wouldn’t ruin their friendship. Planned to slowly hint that he like Dan. He wasn’t going to profess his undying love right then and there. He was going to do it not in public and while 100% sober.

 

Somehow they ended up even closer. Maybe they were subconsciously avoiding the stumbling drunks around them. Phil’s arms were wrapped around Dan’s torso now, and the sides of their heads were resting against each other’s. Dan’s eyes were closed. He was mentally telling himself to control himself.

 

After what seemed like forever and not enough time, the music changed back to a club remix of some pop song. They stood in the same position for a few more moments. Eventually, Phil pulled away.

 

“Hey, let’s go home,” he said softly.

 

As they started walking towards the door, Phil, without realizing it, grabbed Dan’s hand. They walked outside, and Phil hailed a cab with his left hand. Dan got in first, and pulled Phil with him. He noticed they were holding hands, so he let go. The absence felt weird. Once Phil gave driver their address, he sat back and placed his hand on Dan’s. He gave Dan a little smirk who smiled back blushing slightly.

 

Later, when they got home, they decided to watch some anime. While Phil set it up, Dan got them a couple glasses of water. Phil thanked him and took a gulp.

 

Phil was distracted the whole time they were watching. Right now, for some reason, seemed like the right moment.

 

“Dan?” Phil asked.

 

“Yeah,” Dan replied pretending to focus on whatever anime they were watching.

 

Phil paused the TV and turned toward his roommate. He opened his mouth and closed it again.

 

“Umm,” he began, “I have to tell you something.”

 

Dan nodded for him to continue.

 

Phil took a deep breath and slowly let it out with his eyes closed. He open them and immediately blushed.

 

“I, uh, I like you,” Phil stuttered.

 

Dan chuckled while trying to not seem super affected by what Phil just said. “I like you too, you dork.”

 

“No, Dan, I really like you,” Phil said. “Like ‘I’m in love with you’ like you.”

 

Dan blushed and ducked his head. He looked back up and replied quietly, “I’m in love with you too.”

 

Phil’s eyes widened in shock. Even though he really hoped Dan liked him back, he didn’t expect him too.

 

Hesitating, Dan reached out, hugged his best friend, and grinned. Phil hugged back and clung onto Dan.

 

“Oh, God, I love you so much,” Phil said.

 

“I love you too, you spoon,” Dan replied. “Now can you loosen up a bit so I can kiss you?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Phil said releasing his tight embrace.

 

Dan pulled his head back a bit and placed his lips on Phil’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any comments, questions, prompts, or you just want to talk or whatever, you can leave a comment below or message me on tumblr @danandphilblog or @readinglitblog.
> 
> Also the prompts don't necessarily have to be for a fanfic, they could be for a short story.


End file.
